


Fall Right Into You

by the_me09



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Humor, Kinktober, Pegging, Peter's face when that banana hits him, Sexual Experimentation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “You’re bi, and I’m bi, so I was thinking, um…” MJ looks away from his face. The hesitation makes him think she’s nervous, though she doesn’t show it that often. He dips down and kisses the corner of her mouth. “Have you heard of pegging?” She asks, turning her head back to meet his eyes.Peter blinks, frowns slightly. It rings a bell, but he’s not entirely sure. “Doesn’t it have something to do with uh, like, strapons?” His face gets hot just talking about it.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Fall Right Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Eight - Pegging

They’re lying on MJ’s bed, making out lazily. Her parents are gone for the weekend, and he’s pretty sure they said he couldn’t come over while they were gone, but MJ invited him, so he’s not gonna say no. It’s hard to find alone time between her parents, May, and his Spider-Man patrols.

Peter had started out lying next to her, but when she kissed him, it was easier to roll over, to slide one leg between hers, to curl against her, half on her. She doesn’t mind his weight, has told him before he’s not as heavy as he thinks. He’s definitely hard against her hip, but she doesn’t seem interested in taking it further at the moment, so he keeps kissing her. 

Okay, so he also has his hand up her shirt. But like, he’s not pushing for more. He’s totally happy to just rest his hand on her boob and make out. 

MJ’s hand plays with his hair, making him go all warm and melty inside. He leans back a little to catch his breath and look at her. She’s so pretty it makes his chest hurt. 

“Hey,” MJ says, her lips curving into a smile. How can her face be so sharp and soft at the same time?

“Hey,” Peter says, his voice cracks. His face gets hot as MJ laughs softly. She leans up and kisses his lower lip before lying back. 

“So… I was watching some porn the other day,” MJ says, one hand trailing up and down his bicep.

“Woah, what?” Peter tilts his head. That’s- wow- okay- that’s one way to start a conversation. “You watch porn?”

MJ rolls her eyes. “Girls watch porn too, Peter, don’t be sexist.” 

“What? I- uh- I guess that makes sense,” he struggles not to say anything stupid. “I guess I just never thought about it?” Everyone has the internet, of course girls watch porn. He just never considered that. Most of the time he hears girls talking about porn because they don’t like it or think it’s gross. 

But how would they know if they didn’t watch it? Wow, he really- he missed that one. 

“Okay, uh, so you were watching porn...” Peter bites his lip, trying not to grin so hard. “Were you like… getting off?” 

MJ punches him in the arm playfully. “Why else would I be watching porn?” She laughs and shakes her head. 

“What were you watching?” His eyes get wide. This is a whole new avenue to figure out things MJ likes. Oh god, what if she likes orgies, and bukkake, or like, things with other guys? What if she likes the weird hentai, tentacle stuff? Oh man, he can’t give her those things, he’s just one tentacle-less dude. 

“If you’d stop freaking out, I’d tell you,” she says. “You’re bi, and I’m bi, so I was thinking, um…” MJ looks away from his face. The hesitation makes him think she’s nervous, though she doesn’t show it that often. He dips down and kisses the corner of her mouth. “Have you heard of pegging?” She asks, turning her head back to meet his eyes. 

Peter blinks, frowns slightly. It rings a bell, but he’s not entirely sure. “Doesn’t it have something to do with uh, like, strapons?” His face gets hot just talking about it. 

MJ nods, chewing her lip. “Yeah, it’s when the woman fucks the man with a strap-on.” MJ takes a breath and then starts talking really fast. “I was watching this video and it was really hot and the guy was moaning a lot and I just thought about you and how that could be really hot, and since we’re both bi it might be, uh, a nice experiment? But we totally don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with that. You know I really like your dick, so it’s totally fine.” 

Peter looks away from MJ’s nervous hopeful expression. He has to think about this because his stomach is flip-flopping with nerves, but his mind is just repeating ‘oh my god’ over and over. MJ thinks it would be hot to fuck him, MJ thought of him while watching porn, MJ wants to fuck him with a strap-on. MJ likes his dick!

“You don’t like the idea?” MJ says, her face falling. 

“No! No! I totally do, or, well, I needed a second to think about it. It’s- it’s just a lot.” Peter kisses her softly, trying to distract her from the nerves. MJ relaxes a little, her hand ruffling the hair at the back of his head. “You want to use a strap-on on me,” Peter asks, trying to wrap his head around it. 

“Yeah,” MJ says simply. Her cheeks are flushed, but she sets her jaw and doesn’t look away from his face. 

“We can try it?” Peter says. “Should we… order a strap-on?”

MJ lights up, gives an impish smile. “I already have one,” she says proudly. 

Peter rolls to this side so she can get up, stunned. MJ climbs out of bed and goes into her closet, coming out with a plan box. She pulls out some sort of harness thing that looks like underwear, except it has a bright purple dildo attached. 

He suddenly feels very overwhelmed and nervous. Peter pushes himself to sit up, drawing his knees up, and hooking his arms around them to hide his serious hard-on. 

“Wow, that’s… that’s a strapon.” He stares at it, somehow unable to take his eyes off the purple cock. “Have you ever used it before?” His curiosity gets the better of him. 

MJ shakes her head. “No, I got it last summer when I had a crush on this girl… but we never… nothing ever happened.” She swallows nervously. “We really don’t have to try it now, if you don’t want to? I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” 

Peter shrugs, gesturing toward the strapon. “No, uh, we can try tonight? You’ve already got the- the equipment.” 

They both look at the dildo, then each other, and burst into laughter. 

It feels good to get his nerves out. MJ is still laughing when she gets on the bed on her knees. Peter tilts his head back so she can lean over and kiss him. His arms loosen around his knees as they kiss, his body relaxing at the normalcy. They’ve gotten comfortable with each other’s bodies, but this is bringing back all his nerves from the first few times they got naked. 

“I’ll go get ready,” MJ says. She hops off the bed and disappears into the bathroom across the hall. 

Okay, he can do this. MJ thinks it would be hot, and she’s had a lot of good ideas. Peter pulls out his phone, googling pegging quickly. He watches a video of a guy getting pegged, his wife hitting him with a riding crop and pulling his hair. It looks… hardcore. Peter bites his lip, frowning at his phone; he watches another video, only slightly less intense. 

He’s watched gay porn, but this seems different? Rougher or something. He can handle that, but, like, how rough will MJ want to be? 

“Hey Peter? I think I need your help adjusting this?” MJ calls from the bathroom. He shoves his phone in his pocket, scrambling off the bed.

MJ steps out of the bathroom, holding up the straps, that bright purple dildo jutting out from her pelvis. Peter never realized how weird dicks look when they’re hard… sticking out like that, bobbing around. 

“There’s like, a buckle near the thigh, but if I bend over, I feel like it won’t be tight enough?” MJ spreads her legs slightly. 

Peter kneels down and finds the buckle, tightening it just a little. He pulls on the harness gently. “Does that feel tight enough?” He tries not to think about the purple dildo bobbing above his head. 

“Yeah, could you do the other leg?” 

Peter carefully pulls the buckle tight. He stays on his knees and looks up at her, heart caught in his throat. She took her shirt off in the bathroom and is only in a black lacy bra and the strapon. It hits him every time he gets to see her undressed how lucky he is. Peter swallows and kisses her thigh before sitting back.

MJ shifts her hips and the purple dildo smacks him in the cheek. He jerks back startled, mouth open. He meets MJ’s eyes and she’s wearing the same shocked expression. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” she says, and then starts laughing. “Your face!”

“My face! Your face,” Peter laughs, ducking his head. 

He stands up, and MJ’s laughter dies out. She gives him a quick smile and puts her hands on her hips. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think…” He nods, looking down at the dildo. “I think it’s a strapon.” 

MJ wiggles her hips and the dildo bounces side to side. She giggles. “This is kind of fun, no wonder guys are obsessed with their dicks.” 

“Yeah,” Peter says shy and breathy. That thing is gonna go inside of him. He’s not really sure he thought this through all the way. 

“Are you nervous?” MJ raises an eyebrow. 

Peter crosses his arms, shakes his head. “What? No? No, I’m not nervous.”

“Then how come you’re still fully dressed? Come on,” MJ tugs his shirt until he uncrosses his arms. She pulls it off and eyes him appreciatively. “I can’t believe you’ve been hiding all this under hoodies and sweatshirts.” 

He can feel his face getting hot under her scrutiny. “Yeah, well…” 

MJ presses close and kisses him, her lips soft, warm. He relaxes into the kiss, even with the alien feeling of something pressing against his thigh. His hands find MJ’s waist naturally, pulling her close. She nips at his lower lip and her hand skims down his chest, but doesn’t stop at his jeans, landing over his dick and rubbing there. He gasps into the kiss, MJ pressing even closer, kissing him deeper. 

They walk back until Peter’s legs hit the edge of the bed. MJ grins and pushes him down. Her hands work his pants open and she tugs them off with a grin. Peter’s underwear is tented obscenely, a wet spot obvious. This is what MJ does to him, even nervous as hell. He sucks in a breath when she carefully peels his underwear down. He kicks his pants off the rest of the way. 

“Wow,” MJ says, staring at him for a second before she digs through her nightstand. She pulls out the bottle of lube and takes a deep breath. 

They maneuver to the middle of her bed, MJ between his legs. She spreads his thighs further apart, running her hands up and down them, goosebumps trailing her touch. Is this how MJ feels when their positions are switched? Kind of… vulnerable and open? 

It’s kind of hot. 

MJ opens the lube and pours it on her fingers, drizzling some on his balls. Peter shivers and bites his lip, watching her hand disappear between his legs. She rubs the lube along his crack; it’s wet and slippery and cold. It feels weird. 

But not as weird as when MJ slides a finger into him. Peter frowns, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling. It doesn’t hurt really, it just feels super strange. He’s not sure he likes it. 

And then there’s warm, wet pressure on his dick and he jerks his head up to see MJ taking his cock in her mouth. He groans, tries to hold his hips still as she sucks him off. He jerks his hips and gasps when she pushes a second finger in. 

“Sorry! Sorry, you just startled me,” Peter says breathlessly. 

MJ pulls off his cock with a laugh. “It’s fine, I’m trying to distract you. I’m sure this feels weird.” 

“A little? But it’s- it’s not bad?” He gives her a half smile. 

Peter pulls some pillows closer so he’s propped up, and can watch what MJ’s doing. That purple dick jutting out from her crotch keeps drawing his eye. He’s nervous, but he thinks maybe there’s some excitement mixed in with it. 

MJ’s fingers push and spread him; she pours more lube onto her hand so it’s all slippery again instead of sticky. She does something and a jolt of pleasure makes his cock jerk, his stomach contracting. She does it again and he moans, throwing his head back on the pillow. 

“What was that?” Peter gasps, staring at MJ in awe. 

She grins back, pleased with herself. “Found your prostate.”

“Oh… I didn’t know it felt- uh- like that?” Peter props himself up on his elbows, trying to see what it looks like to have fingers inside him. 

MJ pushes a third finger in, and this time there’s a burning feeling, like he’s not meant to be stretched like that. Peter bites his lip and lays back, wondering if it will sting like this with the dildo. MJ’s fingers are small, but they feel huge. She curls them - and how weird is it he can feel them wiggling - and then a burst of pleasure makes him thrust up. Peter drops back onto the pillows and covers his face in embarrassment. This is so crazy, it feels weird, and then MJ does one thing and it’s like- like his whole body is tingling. 

“Is this okay?” MJ asks. Peter nods. She crooks her fingers again, and  _ rubs _ his prostate. 

Peter’s whole body jerks, and he makes his embarrassing whimpering noise. Even after she stops little tremors work through him. His cock is leaking like crazy. He’s kind of surprised he didn’t come on the spot. 

This is so overwhelming, and hot, and MJ is looking at him like he’s the one who is crazy hot. She grins and kisses the inside of his knee. Peter tries to catch his breath. When she pulls her fingers out he feels even weirder, empty and open, misses the feel of something inside him. 

“Are you ready for my dick?” MJ says, lowering her voice and thrusting her hips forward. She tilts her head, smile softening when Peter doesn’t laugh. “Seriously, is this okay? We can stop.” 

“No, or, uh, yeah, this is good? I’m- yeah,” Peter says, his whole face hot. 

MJ leans over him, planting her arms on either side of his head. “You’re sure?” Her hair falls around them like a curtain, hiding them from the world. Everything becomes a little warmer, more humid. 

Peter nods, not trusting his words. He’s going to say something stupid. 

“I want your dick,” he says with a smile. MJ laughs, which is all he really wanted. 

She leans down and kisses him hard, wanting, and he meets her there. He runs his hands down her sides, up and inward over her chest, his fingers catch on her nipples. MJ moans softly, pushing her chest into his hands. Peter can do this part, he can tease the pads of his thumbs over her nipple, kiss down MJ’s neck, and back up to her mouth. He can nip playfully at her lips, make her gasp and hum with pleasure. 

Except then she reaches between them - still kissing him, teasing her tongue over his lips, making him lean forward to chase her mouth - and the blunt cool head of the dildo brushes Peter’s hole, pushes against him. 

MJ leans back, pours more lube on the dildo, and sets the tip against his ass. She gives him a look, and he sets his jaw, nods. 

It’s like he’s being split in two. There’s the same sting as before, but like way more. He grits his teeth, clenching up around the toy. He doesn’t realize he’s panting until MJ rubs his side, leans down to kiss him again. 

“Does it hurt?” she whispers, “You have to relax.” 

How can he relax when there’s a giant purple dildo inside him? It’s nerve-wracking, and overwhelming, and MJ keeps kissing him, her hand warm and slick on his dick. He groans, rocks up into her hand and freezes as the dildo shifts in him.

“Hey,” MJ says, bumping their noses together. “We can stop, if you don’t like it.” 

Does he dislike it? Does he like it? It’s weird, but it’s not- awful? He kisses MJ, sliding a hand into her hair, trying to focus on the feel of their lips, the way she’s trailing her fingers over his dick. He doesn’t mind the dildo, but it’s not exactly the best thing he’s ever felt.

“No, I want to keep going,” Peter mumbles against her lips. 

MJ kisses him harder, nips at his lips, down over his jaw, her breath hot against his skin. He shivers, sweat dampening his hair. He’s not even doing anything this time, but he feels overheated. MJ keeps rocking her hips, keeps kissing him, keeps pushing forward until her thighs hit the back of his.

They both pause. MJ grabs his hips, encourages him to tilt them up. He feels stuffed full, dazed, all his nerves overexcited and twitching. 

“MJ,” his voice comes out whinier than he planned. 

MJ leans back and looks down, licking her lips. “Holy shit,” she says softly. She meets Peter’s eyes, surprised. “This is so hot.” 

Peter swallows and nods. It’s crazy hot to see her between his thighs like this. MJ starts making little rocking motions with her hips, just barely sliding the cock in and out, but with each thrust it presses against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. Peter tangles his hands in her sheets, starts rocking with her. He can’t stop making these breathless little noises in the back of his throat. 

“Oh my god, Peter. You are- this is-” MJ bites her lip and leans over him again. “You’re like crazy hot and I can’t believe you’re letting me do this.” She kisses him, speeding up the pace of her hips, their thighs beginning to make slapping sounds together. Peter moans into her mouth, his breath uneven, hitching with each thrust. 

He’s afraid to hold onto MJ because he feels out of control, like he could hurt her, dig his fingers in too hard. It’s so good, now that he’s over the discomfort, over the weird feeling of being full like this; it’s amazing

MJ grins down at him, there’s a click, and the thing inside him starts  _ vibrating _ . Peter throws his head back, makes a mortifying keening sound, jerking his hips desperately. Fuck, he wants it deeper and faster and more, so much more. 

“Oh fuck,” MJ moans. She grips his hips and does start fucking him faster, harder, and the vibrations have a rhythm, and Peter can feel his dick throbbing, he’s so close. 

Peter tosses his head on the pillow, gasping for air; he jerks his hips and the world whites out. He curls over himself as he comes, stomach clenching so tight it hurts, so tight he’s afraid it’ll cramp. MJ whimpers, keeps fucking into him, and then suddenly it’s too much. 

“MJ,” Peter gasps, trying to scramble away, uncoordinated, legs shaking, but he can’t quite make his body work right. “MJ, please, oh shit, too much, too much,” he sobs out, going limp. The vibrations stop, but Peter still feels twitchy, overstimulated. 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” MJ kisses his chest, up to his lips. “I just- it felt so good with the vibration on and I was getting off and I didn’t think it would be like that after you finished. Did I hurt you?” MJ babbles, she’s panting too. She brushes his hair back from his forehead with one hand. 

“M’fine,” Peter says, feeling wrung out. He feels crazy relaxed though, like all the tension in his muscles is gone. “Feel good.” 

When MJ pulls out, Peter feels empty, gaping. It’s weird how he didn’t like being full at first and now he doesn’t like being empty. He wishes his body could decide on one thing. MJ shuffles around and he realizes she’s taking the strapon off. She wipes off his stomach with a warm rag and then pushes him to roll onto his side so she can curl up behind him, arm across his chest, one leg over his hips. 

“That was amazing,” MJ says softly, resting her chin on his shoulder. “What did you think?”

“I think I’d really like to try that again sometime,” Peter says, snuggling back into her.


End file.
